


Ghost Story

by JustYourProblem



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: ...Like a lot, Alive Lewis, And I like to pick on him, Arthur has bad luck, British Arthur, Envy the hand, Galaham - Freeform, Gen, I don't know where I am going with this yet, It's rated mature for a reason, Japanese Vivi, Leads up to the video, Lewis has too many siblings, Might go up in rating later on, More tags will be added if needed, Mystery Ben is a Mystery, Protective Lewis, Some OC's - Freeform, Spanish Lewis, some slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had a normal life at first. He was born in London England and he was the son of a retired rugby teacher and college history teacher. He had and elder sister that he adored and thought was a god (when she was nice) in his seven year old eyes. He was a happy and carefree child with all the love and kindness he wanted and needed.<br/>Until he got in a car accident and he was the lone survivor.<br/>Now Arthur has to move in with an uncle he never met in a country he never have been in. What makes matter worse is that the purple wearing boy from "Pepper Paradiso" won't stop staring at him. To top it off, since his family's death, the supernatural seemed to have taken quite an interest in him. Bloody hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic that's all me, not someone else's ideas. I wasn't planning to post this until I got five chapters finished but after looking on how low this awesome video has in the fanfiction department here, I decided to post this up early. I hope you enjoy ^^

 

 

 

 

Most stories start out sad but the ending is always happy. The main character has to go through a lot of shit but in the end, he gets the girl, save the day and all before bedtime. Those stories are good at teaching children that something might seem bad at first but there is always a silver lining.

Those stories lie.

The world isn't as wonderful as happy as the parents try to make them believe. It is filled with horror with rapist getting away, murders placing the blame on others, and making appearances not what they seem. Don't believe me? Try to watch the news then or perhaps "Grannies that Kill", those would really set you straight.

There are a few that can see the world as it is and one fellow showed me how. He's the one that taught me that yeah, this world sucks and it gets shitter as it goes on but it's precious. This life you can do as you please and let it bring you down but you just put on your big girl panties and soldier on for the next life, that's when the real shit happens.

How do I know this? Because he told me.

Who is this person who taught me?

That person would be Arthur Norwich and this is his story.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was born in London England on October twenty seventh. His father was an old rugby player that was forced to retire due to an knee replacement after blowing it in a game. By the time Arthur came around, his father worked at a desk job from seven to three and taught the local high school rugby team. His mother, an immigrant from the United States, worked at the local college as a history teacher.

Now his parents met at a bar back when his father was still an athlete. They met by chance when he bumped into her, spilling her cocktail all over her blouse. I won't bore you with the details but after dating for two years, they got married and had their first child, Arthur's elder sister Elizabeth, after three years of marriage. Five years after that, Arthur popped into the picture.

Arthur was loved by his parents and was tormented the way only an elder siblings knew how for the first seven years of his life; but like all main characters of a story, tragedy likes to hit and hit hard.

It was a rainy day in the winter and the Norwich family was heading home from spending their winter break in a small cottage in the country. It was going to be the last time they got to spend time as a family before their daughter left for one of the best bording schools in London. Packed in the small blue Nissan, Arthur was crying. He didn't want his sister to go for that meant he would be all alone. During the entire break, he pleaded and begged his sister to stay for he needed her. Since Arthur was at a small age, he believed in trolls and monsters under his bed but Elizabeth always protected him. He believed that once the twelve year old was gone, they were going to eat him and it would be all her fault.

His parents tried to soothe the young boy by promising it would only be until summer. They even bribed him with more models to build if he could at least calm down enough so they can enjoy at least a day of their vacation. Arthur refused though and was throwing a big temper tantrum in the car.

His mother had turned around for a moment to try to calm her baby while chiding Elizabeth for not wearing a seat belt when Arthur's father swerved in order not to hit the cow that suddenly appeared in the road.

This happened all too fast for little Arthur to comprehend so all he could hear was his mother and sister screaming as his father cursed. Soon they started to roll down the hill they where on before hitting the tree at the end. During the rolling, Arthur hit his head pretty hard on the car door and as the world started to fade away, he heard laughter that didn't belong to humans.

 

* * *

 

 

When Arthur woke up, his vision was blurry and his hearing flickered in and out. What he heard when he could, was some adult males talking, almost like one was saying commands and the others were talking about how to carry them out. Arthur looked around, his blond hair matted to his head by his dried blood as he looked for something familiar.

"M-mommy," Arthur croaked out softly as a small bit of fear started to spread in his tiny body.

The voices raised in volume but Arthur ignored them as he looked for his parents. With glossy eyes, Arthur saw his parents up front in their seats both still. Arthur thought they were asleep just like he was and so, he looked for his sister. He turned his head toward his sister's seat. All he could see was red and so he thought his eyes were hurt. Arthur tried to raise his right arm but his shoulder complained too much, so he used his left hand to wipe his eyes. Once he thought he was more awake and saw that his eyes were fine, he looked to his sister once more. He let out a terrified scream when he saw that the red he saw was his sister's blood. Her arms where broken clearly as a bone stuck out of her left one. Her back twisted at an unnatural angle as her broken leg and lower body was mostly hanging on just by skin alone as her side of the car was badly dented in. Her face though. Her face was almost unrecognizable but she was staring right at Arthur, her hazel green eyes widen in shock as her mouth was forever frozen in a silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the paramedics close to an hour to get Arthur out of the dented up car. By the time they did, Arthur was hyperventilating and was trying to continue screaming. The adults had no choice but to stick him with a needle filled with a drug to put him back unconscious. 

When Arthur woke up again, it was only for a moment. The world was too blurry to see and bright lights kept going in and out. There were some voices talking at once but before Arthur could try to decipher them out, he slid black into the darkness.

The second time Arthur woke up, he was more aware and awake then before. He was in a bed that wasn’t uncomfortable but wasn’t his bed either. His right arm was put in a sling and he had a big bandage on his forhead where his cut was. He was wearing a hospital gown with ducks on it, making Arthur more confused when he looked down. The room he was in was bigger than his room at home but half of it was closed off by a eggshell white curtain. There was a small TV pointed towards his bed, high on the cream wall, waiting to be turned on. There was a brown door with a small window on his left and shortly after he looked away, a woman in a heart themed scrubs entered with a small bag.

"You’re awake," the woman stated almost happily with a kind voice. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur looked to the woman, confused. “Where’s my mommy and daddy?” Arthur asked.

The woman’s brown eyes filled with sadness as she put on a sad smile. “I can’t say,” she answered.

"Where’s Izzy then?" Arthur asked, figuring if he can’t get his parents, then he might try asking for his sister.

"I’m so sorry Arthur," the woman said, almost in tears herself. "I can’t say anything about your family. But you got a bad bump on your forehead and it might have given you an owie on your brain. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Arthur didn’t understand. Why couldn’t this woman tell him about his family? He frowned, not wanting to comply with her since she wasn’t with him, but his mother always told him that he had to listen to people in uniforms for they have to do their jobs right and we have to let them.

"Ummmm, I was in a small house with my mama and dad. Izzy was in her room I think," Arthur said, his face scrunched up in concentration. For some reason, be felt like this wasn’t his last memory but the real one was too scary to see.

"I see," the woman said, neither denying or accepting that as a true answer. "Do you know who the Queen is?"

It went on like that for maybe an hour. The woman would ask some questions and Arthur would answer them to the best of his knowledge. At one point, Arthur’s mouth was too dry and so the woman got him a glass of apple juice. Now the woman was gone but she had given Arthur some chocolate pudding and the telly’s remote. Arthur had long finished his sweet and was mindlessly watch some cartoon when the door opened again. The person that came through the door filled Arthur with happiness. 

"Grandpa!" Arthur yelled with delight. He sat up as quickly as he could without ruining the tubes in his free arm.

Arthur’s grandfather smiled sadly to his grandson and in his hands was a stuffed brown teddy. Arthur’s grandfather looked just like his father but with a scar on his cheek from the war and lots of wrinkles. He towered over his grandson by being five foot eleven and he was well fit for someone in their early eighties. He was wearing brown slacks and a white t-shirt. When he got near his bed, Arthur happily breathed in his grandfather’s cheap cologne and a smell that all the elderly had. While Izzy seemed to complain about the smell, Arthur was never happier than to smell something other rubbing alcohol. 

“‘Ello Arty,” his grandfather greeted in a cracking voice from his lung damage that he got from smoking in the past. “I brought you a little friend.”

Arthur was given the teddy and the small boy smiled with delight. “Thank you grandpa!” he said with a smile. “I’ll name him…ummmm…ummmm, Merlin!”

"What a mighty name for a magical teddy," his grandfather praised. 

This made Arthur even happier as he looked to his elder. “Izzy is going to be so jealous, ” he giggled. His grandfather gifts were normally that of sweets and he only gave other items on special occasions. Elizabeth had an entire shelf dedicated to those gifts filled with faries, stuffed unicorns, and all other shorts of things. Her favorite gifts though were the teddy bears and they got a special place on her bed for them. The blond look to his grandfather, a little worried that Elizabeth would get too jealous. “Did you get Izzy one too?”

His grandfather looked to his bed, his face filled with sadness. “No Arthur, I didn’t, ” he said softly.

"Why not? Izzy love your gifts!" Arthur said in surprise. "Is it because she’s going to boarding school? "

His grandfather looked to Arthur with some surprise but with also with sadness. “Arthur, do you know why your in the hospital? “

Arthur shook his head. “No. No one will tell me,” he answered.

The grandfather looked away, not knowing if he should tell Arthur what happened or not. He decided it would be more cruel not to, and so, he looked back to his only living grandchild from his youngest son and sighed.

"Arthur, there was an accident. A cow was on the road and your father did his best to avoid it," he began.

"Is the cow all right?" Arthur interrupted. Arthur had a big heart for all kinds of animals but his favorite was the forever small hamsters.

"The cow is fine, not a scratch on her," his grandfather reassure the child. "But the same can’t be said for our family."

"What?" Arthur didn’t know where this is heading but he didn’t like it. He held Merlin close, as if the teddy bear could protect him from what his grandfather was going to say.

"Arthur, the car was badly beaten up and you’re the only one to have survived," his grandfather said.

"No," Arthur tried to deny it. It couldn’t be true. It wasn’t allowed to be! But his last true memory came crashing in, giving him the gory truth it tried to hide. Arthur began screaming and crying, demanding for his parents but also for forgiveness. His grandfather didn’t know what to do and so he called for a nurse. A different one than the one before came in and entered a needle into his IV, successfully putting in a tranquilizer into his blood stream. Arthur slowly faded back into the cold darkness, his last thoughts were him begging for his family to be all right


End file.
